Fallen Angel
by runningtonirvana1997
Summary: You may have heard of fallen angels, you may not have. This is basically my interpretation of fallen angels while using BTR characters, which I do not own. Logan/OC in future chapters. Rated T for future language and battles. Review if you want the story to keep going.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize, which means anything Big Time Rush.  
AN: Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Capture, Revelance, and Wings

Kendall's POV

As I woke up, I tried to remember what happened, and why I was handcuffed and had a headache. When I opened my eyes, it came back to me. Logan, James, Carlos, and I were in the living room in the apartment playing Super Mario kart when four big dudes came in and attacked us. One of the smaller ones hit me in the head with a lamp, then there was a flash of bright white light that captured the whole room in its brilliance, then nothing.  
I turned my head and saw Logan with his back to me, while James and Carlos were on the other side of him. I thought I heard Logan screaming when that light came, but I wasn't for sure.  
As I sat up, James and Carlos started waking up.

James' POV

After I sat up, I noticed that Carlos and I had only cuts and bruises and Kendall had a big knot on his head from where he got hit, but Logan looked worse. Practically his whole face and his arms were covered in bruises, with a big gash above his left eyebrow, which was slowly bleeding.  
"Guys," I said as I scooted closer to Logan. "He's bleeding."  
"Carlos," Kendall said as he scooted towards Logan's head, "Give me your shirt."  
"How exactly am I supposed to do that when I'm freaking handcuffed?" Carlos asked while trying to rip his shirt.  
"Come here," I said. When he got close enough, I told him to grab one side while I got the other. As we were ripping the shirt, Kendall somehow turned Logan over so that he was on his back with his head in Kendall's lap. Even with all the noise the shirt made, Logan didn't respond.  
When we finally got the shirt fully ripped, Carlos only had the sleeves to wear. I handed the largest fragment of cloth to Kendall, who folded it up and applied it to the gash, which had started to bleed more heavily than before. When Kendall started putting pressure on it, Logan groaned.  
All three of us sighed in relief when Logan woke up with another groan.  
"Yay! You're alive!" Carlos said, bouncing a little while we helped Logan sit up. "Why are your feet handcuffed?"  
Logan, who had taken the cloth from Kendall and was dabbing it at the gash, said, "When I saw you three go down, I kinda lost it. My dad said that the Mitchell bloodline had fallen angel blood in it."  
"Fallen angel blood?"  
"The blood of the angels that fell from Heaven."  
"Why did they fall from Heaven?"  
"They were cast down as sons of war."  
"My mom told me about them," I said. "She suspected that you and your dad were . . ." I paused, trying to think of a word.  
"Different?" Logan suggested while wincing.  
"To put it kindly, yeah."  
"Well, obviously, she's right," Logan said while removing the cloth. The gash had stopped bleeding and was quickly scabbing over.  
"Back to the fallen angel thing," Kendall said. "How did your dad know and why did you lose it when we went down?"  
"It was actually word of mouth ever since the Revolutionary War, where my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great grandpa worked alongside George Washington. He came into his inheritance when Washington was injured."  
"Kinda like you did when we went down?" Carlos asked.  
Logan nodded, wincing.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"My back's killing me," he said through clenched teeth. Then, his eyes started glowing this white light that was so bright we had to shield our eyes. I don't know if the other two could, but I could feel the heat coming off of Logan, whose whole body had started glowing at this point.  
When the light faded away, Kendall, Carlos, and I were shocked. Logan's hair had grown, dusting his shoulders, and it was dark brown with silver tips. His wings, which were folded against his body, were bald eagle wings, which were brown with white tips. His eyes looked exactly like a bald eagle's, golden-brown with a circular pupil. Oh, and all of our handcuffs seemed to have melted off of us.

AN: If you want to find out what happens next, you know what to do. :)


End file.
